1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a beverage supply device, and more particularly relates to a beverage supply device that is applied to a beverage dispenser that provides a beverage to a beverage container and has a beverage supply route for supplying a milk beverage to the beverage container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among conventional beverage dispensers providing a coffee drink such as a cappuccino, as described in Japanese Patent No. 5242907, a beverage supply device is known that includes a beverage supply route for supplying a milk beverage such as milk.
Although not described in the above-described Japanese Patent No. 5242907, in case of washing the beverage supply route, a milk beverage storage unit storing a milk beverage such as milk is first disconnected from the beverage supply route, and then a wash fluid storage unit storing a wash fluid preliminarily diluted to a desired concentration is connected to the beverage supply route. By doing this, the wash fluid is supplied from the wash fluid storage unit to the beverage supply route. Upon completion of the supply of the wash fluid, the wash fluid storage unit is disconnected from the beverage supply route, and a rinse hot-water storage unit storing a rinse hot water is connected to the beverage supply route. By doing this, the rinse hot water is supplied from the rinse hot water storage unit to the beverage supply route so as to wash out the wash fluid from the beverage supply route. In this manner, the beverage supply route is washed.
Such a method of washing the beverage supply route, however, may require operations of disconnecting the milk beverage storage unit from the beverage supply route, connecting and disconnecting the wash fluid storage unit, and connecting and disconnecting the rinse hot-water storage unit to and from the beverage supply route, which renders the washing operations complicated. Especially, in a general process of washing the beverage supply route, an alkaline wash fluid is first passed through the route, and acid wash fluid is thereafter passed through the route. This process renders the washing operations remarkably complicated.